The Ten Paladins
The Réy Valén of Laurë marched forth with his ten Paladins. They were men of great repute and virtue and purgers of the faithless. The first among his paladins was Relén the Golden, the scion of that Imperial blood of Rëline. In his hand he held aloft the sword called Lullemane, the Light of Man. He excelled in all things that he did and was the closest friend of Valén. His is the Order of Saint Relén, the Order of the Light of Man, which serves no man, but come often to the aid of the Reya Rëline. The second among them was Orë the Glorious. It is he who wrote the code of the Paladins and who was the virtue of the ten. He bore the lance Paulaenon. He was the scion of the Laurë Tremelle. His is the Orëcian Order, the Order of the Code, and it serves the Reya Laurë. The third among them was Averé the Bold, the bravest of the ten who was of the caste of the retainers, but was raised by the lions of the Laurë. It was he who brought the glory of the Paladin’s by charging the host of the Aman Heathens while alone, slaying a thousand of them. His is the Averian Order, the Order of the Fearless. It serves the Reya Laurë. The fourth is Savon the Wise, the Adanë scholar and soldier. It is he who was most cunning of the Paladins and he who won the city of the Narraki with his wits and words alone. His was the book of names, given unto him to speak to the souls of all men. His order is the Savonian Order, and it once served the Reya Arthadë. But when the Sethanos rose, they were cast out. The fifth was Calaron the Lion, scion of Mallanë and the most well-spoken and beloved of the Paladins among his men. He alone saved young Valén as a youth when he chose to follow the Ecclesia of Aman, defending him passionately to his mutinous men. His order is the Order of the Lionhearts. It serves the Reya Amellen. The sixth was Pelenon the Grey, the Armsman of Lenorë who was the most obedient and loyal of all of the Paladins, accompanying the Saint Emperor as his guard and having the stoic heart of a northman. He was the shield-bearer of the emperor and he took many near-killing blows for Valén. It is said that he lived long past his lifetime to protect his Emperor and when Valén died, he closed his eyes and died standing at attention. His order is known as the Order of Saint Pelenon, and as the Grey Order. They are often the shield bearers of various Deya and Reya throughout Valén’s former Empire. The seventh among them, was the Paladin Peniel the Just. A Palatine of Pallas, he led a host of the Ancient Paladins to fight the Saint Emperor. Instead, he kneeled at the justice of his cause and ruled Pallas. He is remembered for his just punishment and wise mercy in equal measures. His order is the Order of Saint Peniel and calls itself, the Order of the Pillars. They serve whomever they consider to be the Repalatine of the Laurëan Empire and refuse to serve as warriors. The eighth among them was Deogon, the Beggar, who was the richest of all men but gave all he had unto the world and took up only his armor, horse, and weapons. He begged for his meals and would give no quarrel to those who denied him. His order is known as the Order of Saint Deogon and as the Order of the Ragged Splendor. The ninth among them was Thesselon, the Paladin of Righteous Fury, who cleft apart an entire army in defense of his Emperor. He once came across five hundred men raping a village while riding alone. He is said to have been filled with such wrath that he struck them all to the ground, and not a single one lived. His axe was named Théfusal, the Wrath of God. His Order is known as the Order of Saint Thessselon and the Order of the Furies. The tenth was the traitor redeemed, Galanon the Redeemed. He was once the sworn brother of Valén but his heart was false and full of venom. It is said that he struck Valén in the back with an dagger and fled to aid his enemies against him. Yet the Godhead came unto him in a dream and spoke his true name. Galanon rode to his friend’s side and confessed his crime, and he redeemed himself by executing himself upon the order of the Saint Emperor. He has no order but is the patron of the Forlorn Hopes, men who seek redemption through a noble death. - The Paladins